Computer systems commonly include configuration settings that are used to initialize a computer system and control aspects of the system during runtime. Configuration settings may be altered such that the computer system may hang during initialization, thereby preventing a user from accessing the computer system to troubleshoot or modify the settings. This problem is particularly likely when dealing with original equipment manufacturers (“OEMs”) that have not filtered the list of set up options to reduce the risk of a user altering configuration settings to conflicting settings.
In traditional systems where the configuration settings are stored in a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (“CMOS”) based memory, this problem could easily be remedied by clearing the CMOS, either by removing the battery or by setting a jumper. However, in modern flash-based systems, addressing the problem is more difficult. For instance, in current, non-volatile random access memory (“NVRAM”) based systems, removing the battery will not clear the invalid configuration settings. Moreover, in many enclosed systems where accessing the internal components of the system is cumbersome, such as a laptop, accessing the battery or setting a jumper inside the internal circuitry of the system may be difficult.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.